I could not ask for more
by MoxleyLeakee173
Summary: After Roman and Rox fought for each other and almost lost everything in the process they finally take the next step in their relationship. They get married. *SEQUEL to "I knew you were trouble"


_I didn't know if I wanted this to be a sequel or one shot so I cut it into three parts so the first two parts will be kind of short. This part is Rox's pov. The next will be similar but from Roman's pov and the third will be the reception. Thanks for everyone who read the story and gave me so many views and support!_

* * *

*Rox's POV*

I was in a huge room with Roman's mom, two sisters and of course Jess. I took a deep breath and looked down at Jess.

"Are you ready for today ms. Flower girl?" i asked.

"I've been ready Rox! I've been practicing throwing my rose petals!" she said excitedly.

"Good sweetie. Go put your dress on so we can start on your hair okay?"

"Okay." she smiled and ran over to her dress, picking it up and carrying it into the bathroom.

"You should get your dress on too." Roman's mother said to me.

I nodded my head and slowly walked over to my dress.

"Are you okay?" one of his sisters asked.

"I'm just thinking of all that could go wrong. What if we get there and Roman decides this isn't what he wants and runs? What if it rains? What if we lean the same way to kiss?"

"It's just nerves Rox. It's going to go perfectly fine okay? You and Roman are meant to be and this is your day. Go get your dress on and remember, this is about love. It doesn't matter about rain or anything it's just you two." his mom said kissing me on the cheek and handing me my dress. I smiled and walking into the other bathroom.

I put on my wedding dress and looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I had a Column Sweetheart Crystal Detailing Draped Lace-up dress that was simple but beautiful with the crystals. I slowly walked out of the room and heard Roman's mom gasp.

"Oh my! Sweetie your beautiful."

"Thank you." I replied and smiled shyly.

"Let's get started on your hair and I'll go see what is taking Jess so long." His sister, Summer said. I nodded and walked to the chair in front of his mom and sat down.

"I'm thinking loose curls. I love your hair down and think it will go really well with the dress."

"I trust you. Do whatever you want."

* * *

An hour later my hair was in loose curls and my make up with done. It was a natural look with a little eye liner to make my eyes pop. Jess had her hair in a bun with a red rose in her hair. The top of her dress was red while the bottom was white. It had rose petals in the bottom and she wore white shoes and held red roses in her basket.

"You look beautiful Jess." I said kissing her forehead.

"Daddy's going to love how you look." she smiled.

Someone knocked on the door and Jess ran to get it. "Is Uncle Dean allowed to see her before the wedding?"

"Yes I am short stuff." Dean said picking her up and carrying her into the room. "Can I have a moment alone with the bride to be?" Roman's mom and sisters nodded their head and left with Jess.

"Hey Ambrose." I said smiling at him from my seat.

"You look beautiful Rox." he smiled coming over and leaning on the dresser infront of me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." he was wearing a normal tux with a velvet red tux.

"Nervous?"

"Extremely."

"If you want to run, I'll go get the car and we can take off."

"I'm tired of running. I'm ready. I'm not nervous about marrying Roman. I've never been more sure of anything. I'm nervous of falling, saying words wrong, leaning the same way as him to go for the kiss, it raining. So many things can go wrong." I huffed.

"Oh it can all go right and you get the family you've always wanted. Stop being nervous about what ifs and start remembering the for sures like marrying Roman today."

"This isn't the old Dean Ambrose." I joked.

"This isn't the old Rox. I brought you something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if you're doing that whole blue old tradition thing but I figured why not." he shrugged handing me a blue diamond bracelet.

"Wow Dean.. it's beautiful thank you!" I said putting it on and hugging him.

"I know it doesn't fit the red theme or whatever but I remember hearing Roman's mom say something about needing something blue and new so I got that for you. Wedding day gift."

"I appreciate it." I smiled.

"You need anything else?"

"I have my something new and blue now and I'm wearing Roman's sister's old earrings so yeah I guess so."

"Alright well your future awaits." he said holding out his hand and helping me up.

He walked my downstairs and to a door. I looked out the window and saw everyone sitting there. I told Roman I wanted a small wedding but to be fair with all his family and extremely close friends 250 people was small to him. There were white chairs they all sat on, the isle was made of red frangiplants and I would walk on red rose petals after Jess threw them down. It was a beach wedding and everyone would be facing the beach. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a pretty pink color. It was just how I imagined it. So beautiful. Everyone was sitting down patiently waiting for it to begin. The only person who would remain standing with us was Jess. Roman had plenty of friends that he could have had as his groomsmen and best man but I had no one so to make me feel more comfortable we agreed just us and Jess would be up there.

"Did Seth show up?" I suddenly asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah. He seems for the most part over you. He was pretty happy to be here."

"Okay good." I looked back out the window and saw Roman walking down the isle. He was wearing a white suit with a red vest. He wanted to wear black but I always thought if I got married we would both wear white together.

"You ready?" Dean asked as we walked over to where I'd be walking out.

"I think so." We stood there waiting for the "here comes the bride" to start playing. When it started I took a deep breath and linked my arm through Dean's.

"Don't let me fall Dean.."

"I would never." he whispered back as we walked out the door. Everyone was standing up and looking at me smiling. I always thought this was going to be awkward. Everyone staring at me. Trying to avoid eye contact but it wasn't. I could see them. I knew they were there but all I could focus on was Roman. He looked so handsome. He had the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face and tears in his eyes. I felt like the luckiest girl.

"Who gives this girl away?" the preacher said.

"I do." Dean answered kissing my on the cheek then grabbing my hand and putting it in Roman's. Dean smiled at me then sat down in the very first seat.

I turned to face Roman and he held both my hands in his. I looked into his eyes and was blown away by the love and adoration that was in them.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. At this time Roman and Rox will share the vows they have prepared themselves."

"Growing up I never really knew what love was. I never experienced it and I was convinced it didn't exist. I was always content being alone and told myself that's how I'd spend my life but then you came along. You showed me the true meaning of love not the fairytale love. You taught me what it's like to really love someone, it's not easy, it's messy and people get hurt but at the end of the day it doesn't change your feelings. We weren't always an amazing love story, we hurt each other and fell apart but when we needed each other we were there and that's what love is. It's not about the kisses, or the hugs or the good times it's about sharing your life with someone, opening up to them and always being there for them no matter how much they hurt you, no matter how messy things are. You taught me that. You made me feel alive and more loved than I ever felt. I always thought wrestling was my dream but you're my real dream. You came into my life and turned everything upside and made me question everything I ever thought and I couldn't live without you. You're the perfect man and nothing makes me happier than knowing I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life." I smiled a tear rolling down my cheek as I put his wedding ring on his finger.

"My whole life I thought I knew what true happiness was but I've never been as happy as I was watching you walk down that isle. For so long I wasn't happy and thought I had to deal with it but you didn't let me. You made me face problems, you made me deal with things and not ignore them, you made me a better man. You never once gave up on me, you never judged me or tried to change me. You're the first person to accept me how I was. You're the first person I ever felt real genuine love from. I've never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you. You're truly my soul mate and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, doing everything I can to make you happy. I'm never going to let you go and you will never have to worry about being alone again. When we first got together I told you I was in this for the long haul and I meant it. Marrying you will always be one of the greatest memories of my life. I vow to make you happy and feel loved everyday for the rest of your life." Roman slid the ring on my finger as more tears escaped my eyes.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Our lips met and everything else faded away. I could hear faint sounds of cheers and I pulled back and looked up and smiled at him.

"I love you so much Roman."

"I love you Rox. Always." he said pecking my lips again then taking my hand in his and walking down the isle back into the building with me.


End file.
